This invention concerns a process for preparing polybutylene terephthalate (PBT) by butanediolysis of polyethylene terephthalate scrap (PET scrap), ester exchange of the diolyzate and polycondensation.
Due to the increasing use of PET containers, especially PET beverage bottles, there is an increasing demand for methods for recycling PET scrap.